Fireworks
by Toa Karou
Summary: Elias and Chise travel to London to watch the New Year's Eve fireworks display.


The streets of London were crowded. Puffs of condensed air trailed from the breaths of excited pedestrians, physical manifestations of the chatter that filled the atmosphere. Various covers and remixes of Auld Lang Syne provided the background as people roamed the streets, soaking up the festive cheer with their families, friends, significant others…

Teachers… Husbands...

"Are you alright, Chise? You seem distracted."

Chise snapped out of her thoughts, turning to face Elias in his human glamour.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something." She offered a smile, trying to reassure him that there wasn't any cause for concern.

Elias furrowed his brows in confusion, but let the matter rest for now. He didn't like when she kept secrets from him, but Simon taught him to have more faith in Chise that she would inform him if there was anything he needed to know. Secrets were normal in relationships, he had said.

"It's already ten, but there are so many people about tonight." Chise noted. She tightened her grip on Elias' arm as they navigated through the crowds. Even the roadside stores seemed to the open later than usual, trying to take advantage of the increased human traffic on New Year's Eve.

"New Year is a major celebration in many countries, regardless of their culture. Here in London, there'll be a fireworks display by the riverside. I tend to avoid people as much as possible, but I think you'll enjoy this."

"Ah, I think I get it. In Japan, most of the stores are closed for a few days. My family used to visit the nearby temple to pray for good luck and fortune." She smiled faintly, remembering the good memories that had escaped her for so many years.

The pair continued to make their way through the sea of people, Elias leading the way. His height, even in his male human glamour, was tall enough that she didn't lose sight of him throughout the journey, even when they were separated a few times when either of them was bumped into by inattentive humans. As they approached the riverside, Chise noticed the crowd was becoming thicker, making it near impossible to navigate.

"I don't think we can get any closer than this, it seems pretty packed ahead of us."

Elias paused to consider their options. Indeed, it would be difficult to get a decent spot to watch the fireworks from. There were simply too many people, he noted with a scowl.

"Hold on to me, I'll bring us somewhere else." After he felt her hands wrapping tighter around his offered elbow, he drew his staff from his coat and teleported them a short distance to a nearby rooftop. Now out of sight of everyone else, he dissipated his human disguise, reverting back to the familiar skull-headed figure. He quickly cast a cloaking spell to surround them too in case anyone spotted them, although it was an unlikely situation.

"Is this more to your liking?" Elias asked, placing the wooden basket he had been carrying on the concrete floor. He looked towards River Thames, satisfied with the vantage point he had chosen. They had an obstructed view of the London Eye, which would be the focal point of the night's event. From the corner of his eye, he saw Chise nodding her head, her eyes shining in amazement at the scenery.

Shadows shifted as Ruth physically manifested as a Grim, stretching slightly after staying in her shadows all night. Chise patted Ruth on the head in greeting, before opening the basket to take the picnic mat and lay it on the concrete floor. Once everything was settled, they sat on the mat, Ruth curled up behind Chise as he usually did in front of the hearth. A quick check of her wristwatch gave her the current time.

"We still have an hour until midnight, what should we do?"

Elias stared up at the cloudless night sky, considering their options. Only a few bright stars and satellites were visible, the rest of the celestial objects hidden from view due to light pollution from the city.

"Why don't we talk? I like when we do that in bed."

Time passed quickly as they spoke about everything. Their experiences in the College, updates on their friends and acquaintances, reflections on the past year together and what was to come…

"Elias, do you have any resolutions for the new year?"

"Resolutions?"

"Many people see New Year as a chance to improve themselves, so they make resolutions and set goals to accomplish over the next year." Chise took a bite of the egg mayo sandwich that Silky had prepared for their picnic, waiting for Elias' reply.

Elias pondered for a moment. "I suppose I would like to learn more about myself, this unknown part of me that influences my actions so drastically. I would hate to make you upset again if I ever act in a way that hurts you."

"Mm, I think you've been making progress on that recently. I'm proud of you." And it was true, the second half of the year had been largely incident-free. Then again, it was difficult to top the events at the start of the year. She reached up to touch his lower jaw, stroking it gently. He leaned into her palm, pupils curved slightly.

"Only because I have a great teacher by my side."

After a moment of comfortable silence, he grabbed her wrist, halting her motions. Chise looked up at him in question, before he lifted her by the waist and deposited her between his long legs, her back pressed up against his chest. The crystal of his loop tie pressed against her shoulder blade as he held her in his arms, adjusting his sitting position slightly to fit her against his larger frame. The warmth surrounding her was welcoming in the chilly London air.

"What about you, Chise? Have you made any resolutions?"

"I want to communicate better with others. With you and everyone else. I've caused so much trouble to everyone because I didn't speak up when I should have."

"That's right." The comment came quickly from the man behind her. Sometimes, Elias' bluntness was a little frustrating.

"But I'm hoping the next semester will help me with that, among many other things that I want to learn as well." She melted further into his embrace, a smile on her lips. "Thank you for letting me attend the College. I just want you to know that I'll always return to you, no matter how far I venture."

"I know." Those two words felt like half-lies, but they still brought her some comfort. She was still learning to accept how much he wanted her company, while he still struggled with believing her words. She had left him once before, and although she had returned with renewed promises to stay by his side, part of him was still insecure about whether she would keep them.

A few minutes left until midnight. The crowd below grew increasingly excited as the countdown timer neared the final moments of the year. Ruth was asleep, having devoured the remainder of the sandwiches in the basket. The mages watched as the London Eye rotated slowly, comfortable in their silence. It was Elias who spoke up again.

"There's a custom that many couples partake in at the stroke of midnight, I was hoping you'll be willing to try it."

"What's that?"

"They say that the first person you meet in a new year and the nature of your encounter sets the tone for the rest of the year. Couples tend to kiss to strengthen their relationships for the coming year."

Chise grinned, knowing exactly what he was asking from her. But it wouldn't hurt to tease him for a bit. "Is that so? That's interesting."

When he didn't get a further response, Elias deflated slightly. He had enjoyed the kisses she gave on both winters under the mistletoe, and was hoping to feel the pleasant sensation of her soft lips on the top of his skull again. He tried not to let his disappointment show, glaring into the distance as the lights along the riverside intensified. The voices below yelled out the final seconds of the current year.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

At the last second, Chise twisted around in her position and grabbed Elias' canine skull with both hands. She kissed him on the front teeth right as the crowd cheered the arrival of the new year, fireworks filling the sky behind her. He vaguely registered the start of the fireworks display, as another set of fireworks seemed to happen at the same time within his chest. All too soon, she pulled away and gazed into his eyes with a fond look in her own emerald ones.

"Happy New Year, Elias."

"Likewise, Chise. Happy New Year."


End file.
